I'll Make It Right Tonight
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: Enrique doesn't know what's happened to him. Ever since Aya broke up with him, he's isolated himself from his team mates and other girls. He knows now that he's only a half. But is it too late for Enrique to regain his other half so that he can be whole?


**Hello to all! Well, this is the sequel to the previous Enrique/reader one-shot I did. For those of you who regularly read my work, then you'll know that romantic is my style, I can't live without it. So, for those of you that like a happy ending, here's the one-shot! Thanks for all your reviews to the previous one-shot guys, really appreciated them!**

**Mucho important: **Whenever you see _this:_ (Aya), you replace it with _your own name._ Whenever you see _this: _(hazel), you replace it with _your own eye colour. _When ever you see _this: _(auburn), you replace it with _your own hair colour._ **THIS IS A READER-INSERT FIC! **

**Summary:** Enrique doesn't know what's happened to him. Ever since Aya broke up with him, he's isolated himself from his team mates and other girls. He knows now that he's only a half. But is it too late for Enrique to regain his other half so that he can finally be whole? Enrique/reader. Sequel to Now Look Who's Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own the song "11:11pm" by The All-American Rejects.

**I'll Make It Right Tonight**

**222222**

Enrique stared blankly up at his bedroom ceiling, his blue eyes dull. It was dark and the night wasn't as young as a desk lamp was all that lit up Enrique's room. The Italian beyblader sighed as he closed his eyes. He didn't really know why he was so depressed. Well, ok, he did know _why_ he was depressed, but the reason of his depression confused him. Why? Because his reason was (Aya).

Yep, that's right, the great flirt was depressed all over one girl. But why should he be? There were plenty more girls out there for the taking, what made (Aya) so special? There were plenty more fish in the sea. But could it be possible that Enrique only wanted one fish? Nah, that couldn't be it. Could it? Enrique sighed as he opened his eyes.

"Why?"

Why did this one girl have such an affect on him? Why had he been so stupid and been with other girls? Why did he realize that love was all (Aya) needed all too late? Why, why, why? Enrique turned his head to look at a photo frame on his bedside table. In the frame was a photo of (Aya), taken on their first date. It was a good photo of her, she was smiling, laughing. The sunlight had made her hair and skin glow. She was so beautiful.

Carefully, Enrique picked up the photo and rolled onto his back, staring up at the photo as he held it in front of him with both hands. Three months had passed since their break up. Once or twice, Enrique had seen (Aya), when he walked into a café or down the street. He had always looked at her face, hoping for some eye contact or recognition, but (Aya) had just brushed past without giving him a glance. As if he was one of the many strangers she had to pass on the street. Whenever this happened, Enrique could feel his face drop, the tiny flicker of hope in his heart died out.

Enrique flung the picture across the room with a slight growl, suddenly frustrated. Why did (Aya) make him feel this way? Did he really need her? Enrique groaned as he slapped his hands over his face. He hadn't been himself. He had cut himself off from his team, refusing to talk if one of them called on the phone, refusing to leave his room if any of them came to visit. It was the same with the girls. He didn't have eyes for other girls anymore. He even told Bianca and Rose flat out to leave and never come back when they showed up at his mansion. They only wanted his money, his wealth. (Aya) had never wanted any of that. All she had wanted was to spend time with him.

Slowly, Enrique rolled to the edge of his bed and allowed himself to tumble onto the floor. He made his way over to the photo frame, crouching as he picked it up. The glass was now cracked, that had been caused from the impact of hitting the wall. Slowly, Enrique traced a fingertip down (Aya's) face in the picture.

"What are you doing right now?" Enrique whispered softly to the picture.

The blonde collapsed onto his knees as the picture slipped from his hands and onto the floor.

"Are you thinking about me too?" Enrique's voice was a mere breath.

He dropped his head down more as he squeezed his eyes shut. He never knew that a girl could hurt him like this. Without physical contact.

_All the windows swear to miss you_

_And the doors are cell-block tight_

_Sweet sedation, sweep the issues_

_And the clock's about to strike_

_Did it call you down?_

_Are you back just yet?_

_Waiting now, please come set me free_

_And the only sound is the minute left_

_This could be…_

_This could be the last time_

_Go after her…_

"Huh?" Enrique's blue eyes shot open as his head snapped up.

_Go after her…_

Enrique peered around the room slowly. The voice in his head seemed to bounce off the walls and echo all around his room. Slowly, a spark of determination appeared in Enrique's blue eyes as he set hi mouth in a firm line.

"I'll do it. I'll go after her. No matter what it takes, I'll find her."

Enrique hauled himself up off the floor, grabbed his car keys and streaked through the mansion to get to his car. Before he knew it, Enrique was on the road, cursing himself for not doing this sooner.

_It's a chance to fix mistakes_

_One more for the last time_

_Does it blow our dreams away?_

_Don't waste this chance with your smile_

_Ten seconds left on this dial _

_This could be the last time_

Enrique drove as fast as he could, not caring that he came close to killing himself so many times and cursed every red light that forced him to stop. Each moment he was wasting in the car was another moment lost to be with (Aya). If she would even take him back, that is. Enrique growled with frustration.

"God, how could I be so stupid!" Enrique hit the steering wheel in frustration, only to have the horn blare loudly.

He jumped slightly in surprise. Suddenly, the light turned green. Enrique sped off.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk!" someone yelled out from their car as they swerved around Enrique.

The blonde sighed in exasperation as he continued on, not bothering to shout back.

_Along the staircase I dream to hear you_

_In a whisper-quiet room_

_Space for thinking_

_Space to scream to_

_But the echoes sound like you_

_Not the stars at night_

_In a pitch-black sky_

_I don't know_

_Just wants to see you_

_But the time is right_

_And it only flies_

_This could be…_

_This could be the last time_

Enrique's car screeched to a stop in front of (Aya's) apartment building. Enrique jumped out of his car before slamming the door shut behind him and bolting into the building. Remembering that (Aya) mentioned something about the lifts being slow, Enrique sprinted up the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet several times. As he reached the last set of stairs that would lead him to (Aya's) floor, he started to call out her name. Enrique listened to the echo his calls made, thinking that he was truly losing his mind. He could've sworn that he could hear (Aya's) voice calling back out to him. Soon, Enrique found himself at (Aya's) door, panting from lack of breath. He raised his fist and banged it down on the door.

"(Aya)! (Aya), open the door, I need to talk to you!" Enrique paused, waiting for a reaction.

There was no reaction, only silence. Enrique knocked on the door again.

"(Aya)!"

Suddenly, the door creaked as it swung back slightly. Enrique blinked his blue eyes, taken aback. He blinked his eyes again. Then he pushed his shock aside and stepped into the apartment.

"(Aya)?" Enrique called out as he searched for the light switch on the wall.

His hand soon found it and flicked it on, lighting up the room. It was quiet. Eerily quiet.

"(Aya)?" Enrique called out again as he walked towards her bedroom.

He flicked on the bedroom light, only to find empty.

"She's not here…" Enrique mumbled to himself.

Enrique walked towards the bathroom and flicked on that light switch, poking his head in.

"Ok, she's not in here either…"

Enrique frowned as he made his way back to the living room/kitchen, pacing up and down a bit. Where could (Aya) be at this time of the night? She wasn't the type of wild, late-night clubbing, party girl. Enrique looked up from the floor and gazed around the room. It was then that something clicked into his head. Where were all the photos gone? All the little notes and magnets that were supposed to be on the fridge? Where was the book on the coffee table? The jacket that was supposed to be hanging off the couch? The shoes that Enrique should've tripped over at the doorway?

The teenager felt a chill run down his spine as he slowly turned in a circle, eyeing the four walls. Everything was so bare. Plain, lifeless, stripped. How could he have not noticed before? Enrique growled with frustration as he ran out the door and down the stairs again. What had happened to (Aya)? Did she fall off the edge of the world? Did she move to a different apartment? To a different street? Did she move to the other side of town? Enrique sighed as he started up his car again.

There was only one place that Enrique could think of going to get answers for his questions. Morlina. She was one of (Aya's) friends, and she was the only one that Enrique knew the residence of. He had to pick (Aya) up from her place once.

"Ok, let's see…105…no, no, no…99…103…105! Here we go!"

Enrique parked his car and bolted up onto the doorstep. He rang the bell and then waited as patiently as he possibly could. Some laughing and talking could be heard going on inside the house, before the door was finally opened by a burgundy-haired girl with sparkling bronze eyes. She was dressed in a singlet top and short-shorts, and from the shrieks and laughs erupting from inside the house, it was clear that a sleep over was in order. The girl's happy grin faltered to a disgusted scowl as she registered the fact that Enrique was on her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for (Aya). Is she here?"

Before Enrique could get a reply, they were interrupted.

"Hey girl, is the take-away here yet?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

Three more girls appeared at the doorway, and Enrique found that he couldn't care less. Had he seen (Aya's) face, that opinion would be much more different.

"What the hell's he doing here?"

"I'm trying to find (Aya). I went to her apartment, but it was all cleared out. Do any of you know where she is?"

An emo-looking girl with black ribbons weaved through her long ash-blonde plaits let out a scoff.

"Well, it figures that it would be cleared out."

"What do you mean?" Enrique frowned.

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Oh, thanks right, she dumped you. Pfft, course you wouldn't know then."

"Know what?" Enrique's frown deepened as a cold chill slithered down his spine. He didn't like where this conversation was going…

"She signed out of school today. She's going back to Canada to live with her aunt and uncle."

Enrique's face lost all of its colour.

"What? She's leaving?"

"Today, yeah."

"Oh my god…" Enrique ran a hand down his face.

"Well, is she already gone? What time was her flight supposed to leave?"

"I think I heard her say to one of the teachers that her flight left at 11:30pm." A girl with curly jet-black hair quipped.

"Ok…thank you!" Enrique took off down the doorsteps.

"What the hell are you going to do, jackass? It's 11 minutes past 11pm!"

"I'm going to beg (Aya) to take me back!" Enrique hollered in reply.

The boy beeped his car horn twice as he drove off.

"Bye girls! Enjoy your sleep over!"

_It's a chance to fix mistakes_

_One more for the last time_

_Don't you throw our dreams away_

_Don't waste this chance with your smile_

_Ten seconds left on this dial_

_This could be the last time_

"Oh, come on!" Enrique exclaimed as he drove through the airport parking lot, trying to find a parking spot as close to the airport as possible.

Suddenly, Enrique spotted a good parking spot out the corner of his eye. He swerved his car, just getting it before another did.

"Yes! God loves me…sorry about cutting you off pal."

Enrique got out of his car and locked it before running towards the airport.

**222222**

Enrique was slightly puffed as he leaned on his knees for support. He then forced himself to stand up as he looked up at the screen of departuring flights. There was only one flight on that screen that was headed for Canada, and it still showed its departure time.

"Oh phew! Made it!" Enrique breathed.

The guy nearly had a heart attack as the departure time for (Aya's) flight suddenly changed to "now boarding".

"Now boarding? Oh, come on!" Enrique exclaimed.

"Ok…calm down man, what gate is it?" Enrique murmured to himself as he scanned the screen.

"Gate E30, ok. Now, what gate am I at?" Enrique looked up at the ceiling for a sign.

"Gate B7? Aw, come on!"

Enrique shot off, running towards gate E30 as fast as he could.

**222222**

Soon enough, Enrique reached his destination. He was out of breath, but he didn't care. He scanned the room, searching for only one face, praying that she would be there. Suddenly, he saw her. She was just about to step up and have her boarding pass checked…

"(Aya)!" Enrique called out as he jogged up a bit more.

The girl spun around, her (hazel) eyes wide with surprise.

"Enrique?"

"(Aya)…can I…talk to you?"

The girl's (auburn) eyebrows knitted together slightly.

"Why?"

"(Aya)…I went…to your…your apartment and…you weren't there. I went…to Morlina's…you weren't there. Can I please…talk…to you…please?" Enrique huffed, out of breath.

(Aya) sighed slightly. The people in line were getting impatient.

"Alright."

(Aya) stepped out of line and walked up to Enrique until she was only a few footsteps in front of him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

_It's only us_

_It's only now_

_This simple wish_

_It's so late tonight…_

"(Aya), I know that I've told you a lot of lies and done really bad things to you." Enrique started, his breathlessness gone.

"I know that there's no good reason for it, and I swear that I never meant to hurt you…but I was scared. I was scared about how you felt for me. No girl has ever felt about me the way you said you did." Enrique paused, waiting for a reaction. When he didn't get one, he continued.

"But it wasn't just that I was scared of. I was also scared of how I felt about you. I've never felt about a girl the way I feel about you."

(Aya) just stared, her face and eyes not showing what she thought.

"And these past 3 months, it's been hell without you. I need you, (Aya). I need you so I can breathe. Before I met you, I didn't have to worry about that. But you've changed everything." Enrique's facial expression was genuine, his voice warm and sincere.

"You're the girl I can see myself spending the rest of my life with. I can see us getting married and having kids. Kids that would have your eyes and your smile and your beautiful laugh. And my…my…" Enrique trailed off, wondering what it was that he would be happy with giving his next of kin from his side of the gene pool.

"And my last name, that's all I'd want our kids to have from me."

(Aya) bit the inside of her lip as she stared at Enrique with wide (hazel) eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"I love you, (Aya). And the reason I came here tonight is to ask you to take me back. So we can start over again. For real."

(Aya) exhaled as she looked down at her feet. Enrique watched her anxiously, wondering what the reply would be. (Aya) looked back up, her (hazel) eyes locking with Enrique's blue ones.

"Enrique…"

Enrique felt his breath hitch in his throat. Would she take him back?

"I know that I loved you once, but despite that…I'm not sure if I could love you again."

As the words rang through his ears, Enrique felt his heart plummet down into his stomach. His face fell, but he quickly covered this up.

"Yeah, well…I can't really blame you for saying that. Pretty stupid of me…thinking you'd might say yes."

(Aya) bit down on her bottom lip as she looked away.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…so goodbye (Aya). Hope you enjoy Canada…"

(Aya) looked up, watching Enrique turn around and go.

"Enrique…" (Aya) whispered to herself.

_This could be the last time_

_Now I've made our last mistake_

_One more for the last time_

_This could be_

_Don't you throw our dreams away_

_This could be_

_Don't waste this chance with your smile_

_Ten seconds left on this dial_

_This could be the last time_

(Aya) watched as Enrique disappeared around the corner. She turned back around and closed her eyes. Did she make the right choice? (Aya) inhaled sharply as she thought back to what happened earlier that night, before she left her apartment.

**#Flashback#**

(Aya) let out a sigh as she stood on her balcony, staring up at the night sky. It was a bit hard to make out the stars, as the streets were illuminated with bright lights. Her bags were packed and waiting at the front door of her apartment. The taxi she had hired to take her to the airport would be here any minute. And before she knew it, she would be back in Canada with her aunt and uncle.

(Aya) let out another sigh as she looked down at her hands on the railing. Her aunt and uncle had been confused when she had called them, announcing her return. But why? They thought (Aya) said that she loved being in Italy. (Aya) said that she did, but she had been in Italy for three years. And she felt that it was time to come home. But when she talked to her cousin, Sebastienne, it was clear that she thought otherwise. Sebastienne thought that she was just running away from her misery.

"Home is where you are happiest. If you come back here, you'll only be more miserable." Sebastienne had warned.

(Aya) had insisted that she wasn't miserable. Three months had past since she broke up with Enrique. She was over him. Wasn't she?

(Aya) was shaken from her daze was she heard a soft mumbling. She turned her head to see Nonna Vera standing at the edge of her balcony, gripping it tightly as she muttered words under her breath over and over again. (Aya) smiled as she walked towards the elderly lady.

"Hello, Nonna Vera. I was just taking one last look, Canada's very different from Italy, you know."

Nonna Vera nodded her head a few times as she continued to mutter words.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye…so, goodbye Nonna Vera. Thanks for being an interesting neighbor."

As their balconies were close enough, (Aya) held her hand out for the mumbling lady to take. Nonna Vera suddenly gripped (Aya's) hand in both of her cold withered ones, squeezing tightly as she spoke with large and slightly wild eyes.

"He'll make it right tonight…he'll come for you. He'll tell you he loves you…tell you that he loves your smile…he'll make it right tonight."

Nonna Vera shook (Aya's) hand as she spoke, as if trying to make the importance of her words clear. (Aya) could only stare at the woman with wide (hazel) eyes. She had seen Nonna Vera's eccentric spells from a distance, but nothing ever like this. (Aya) wondered if she should feel guilty for being frightened. The wrinkled face suddenly broke out into a smile as the widow released her hand.

"He'll make it right tonight…"

"Ok…thank you, Nonna Vera."

With that, (Aya) stepped back and into her apartment. It was about time she left for the airport.

**#End Flashback#**

(Aya) slowly opened her eyes as she took in a shaky breath. Enrique had never looked at her like that before. Like he was scared, and mentally screaming out to her, "save me!". He had never spoke to her with words like that, his voice had never sounded like that. So warm, caring…loving. Could it really be possible that Enrique meant what he said?

As she winced, (Aya) realized that her cousin had been right. She had been trying to run away from her misery. Sure, she had been strong for the past three months, but she'd also been unhappy. But why? She had wanted this, hadn't she? No one wanted to be treated like a possession. But what if? No, Enrique hadn't changed, had he? Well….why not?

Suddenly, (Aya) gasped.

"Oh my god, what have I done?"

The (auburn) haired girl spun back around, running after Enrique. Damn it! Where was he? And why had she been so slow? Just as (Aya) was about to lose hope, she caught sight of Enrique's red jacket and yellow shirt disappearing out the door. Inhaling a sharp breath, (Aya) took after him, dodging through a few crowds.

It was only as Enrique reached his parked car did (Aya) finally catch up to him.

"Enrique!"

The platinum blonde spun around, his blue eyes wide when he saw the caller of his name. He didn't say a word, as the sight of (Aya) had rendered him speechless.

"Enrique, you didn't let me finish." (Aya) paused.

Silence greeted her.

"I said that I loved you once, and I said that I wasn't sure if I could do it again. But…" (Aya) took in another breath.

"But I'm willing to try."

Then she looked up at him, waiting for his reaction. Enrique could only stare at (Aya) as the tried to register the words she said. He was in disbelief…

(Aya) felt her breath get caught in her throat as she saw Enrique slowly walk up to her. Enrique reached out his hands towards (Aya), cupping her face gently as his fingers curled under her jaw, his thumbs softly brushing her cheeks. Then he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own as he kissed her like he never had before. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes fluttered shut as she sighed to herself.

Before when Enrique had kissed her, there was nothing, no feeling, no emotion. But this time, Enrique kissed her more tenderly than he ever had, with love and care. (Aya's) lips melted against Enrique's as she returned the kiss, her hands moving around his waist and up his back to curl around his shoulders. Enrique snaked one of his arms around (Aya's) waist, pulling her closer to him as he moved his free hand to cradle the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

When the world started to spin again, they broke off the kiss, opening their eyes for only the sole purpose of gazing into each others. (Aya) smiled slightly as she inclined her head towards Enrique. He smiled himself as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against (Aya's), touching the tip of her nose with his own. (Aya's) smile grew as she rubbed noses with Enrique for a moment.

"Take me home, Enrique." She said quietly.

Enrique grinned, his blue eyes half-lidded.

"It never was home without you, (Aya)."

(Aya) grinned happily from ear to ear before closing her eyes as Enrique kissed her softly once more, taking tiny baby sips from her mouth.

"Enrique…" (Aya) murmured against his lips.

"Hmm?" Enrique replied as he broke off the kiss.

"I love you." (Aya) whispered.

"I love you too." Enrique whispered back.

And this time, (Aya) could tell that he really meant it. And she was glad. (Aya) took Enrique's jacket in her hands, taking him by surprise as she yanked down on it, crashing his lips down on her own as she kissed him passionately. Enrique kissed back as he wrapped his arms tightly around (Aya), pulling her as close to him as possible. Slowly, (Aya) parted her lips, inviting Enrique in. Enrique's tongue glided into her mouth, exploring every fissure as he savored her sweet taste. (Aya) moaned softly as she leaned into Enrique, locking her arms around his neck. Enrique smiled slightly into the kiss as he felt (Aya) toy with his hair.

'_So this is what it feels like…'_ he thought dreamily.

_It's only us_

_It's only now_

_It's so late tonight_

**222222**

**Yes! 4:41am and I'm finally done! Well, how'd you guys like that for a sequel? Please do tell. Well, I'm tired and bloody freezing, so I'm going to hit the sack. Hope you guys review! I don't care if you say that you hate it, I just want some feedback! Have a good weekend, or what's left of it!**

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
